User blog:EliNinja/Dudeshow - S1 E6 - Friend Fort
S1 E6 - Friend Fort - Dude and Chrome make a fort out of pillows, and invite Bagel and Rob to a coffee party they have at the fort. Guest Starring IAmBagel & Invader Rob. Theme Song Early to bed Early to rise Picking my nose Wasting my time These are my good habits These are my bad habits But I never stop, feeling fine Friend Fort (Screen shows Dude making a pillow fort & Krazy preparing the coffee) Dude: Hey, Krazy. Chrome: What? Dude: How's the coffee doing? Chrome: It's great currently. Dude: So, maybe this episode could have some guest stars since Dudeshow was on a long-ass hiatus? Chrome: Yeah, okay. Dude: So, who should we invite? Chrome: How about Bagel & Rob? Dude: Yeah, we should definately invite them. Chrome: Okay, phone them. Dude: I'll phone Bagel first. (Dude phones Bagel) Dude: Hey, Bagel. Bagel: What is it, Dude? Dude: Me & Chrome just made a fort out of pillows and we're hosting a coffee party. Dude: Wanna come? Bagel: Sure. Dude: Okay, then come the fuck over here to Dude & Chrome's Coffee Party! Bagel: Okay, I'll be there. See ya. Dude: Bye. (Dude hangs up) Dude: Now we gotta call Rob. Chrome: Ok, here's his phone number (Chrome gives Dude a sheet with Rob's phone number) Dude: Cool. (Dude phones Rob) Dude: Hey, Rob. Rob: What? Dude: Wanna come to my coffee party at my house? Rob: Sure, that's sound cool. Dude: Great, So come the fuck over here! Rob: Okay. Dude: Okay, see ya. (Dude hangs up) (Dude hears knocks at his front door) (Dude opens the door to see Bagel & Rob) Dude: Holy Shit, you guys came fast. Dude: Krazy, put the sugar into the coffee cups. (Screen cuts to The four boys drinking coffee) Chrome: So, (sips) what do you think of the coffee? Bagel: Tastes a bit great. (Rob sips) Rob: (Sighs) it's amazing with the sugar. (Dude sips) (Dude spits it out) Dude: Sugar, please. Chrome: Oh yeah, I forgot. (Chrome pours sugar in Dude's coffee) (Dude sips) Dude: (sigh), much better. Chrome: Okay. Rob: Hey, Dude. Dude: What? Rob: Want some honey in your coffee? Dude: Sure. You want some coffee cream? Rob: Okay. Bagel: How about some syrup in your's, Chrome? Chrome: Sure. You want some chocolate with your's? Bagel: Sure. (Rob pours honey into Dude's coffee while he pours coffee cream in Rob's) (Bagel pours syrup in Chrome's while he puts chocolate in Bagel's) (They all sip) All: Ahhhhhh. (Screen cuts to the boys finished with their coffee) Dude: Let's play some pillow gun. Bagel: What's that? Dude: It's where you poke a hole into a pillow and shoot feathers out of it. Dude: I used to play pillow gun with my old friends before I moved here to Fanford, California. Bagel: Oh? Dude: LET'S START! (Dude shoots feathers at Chrome) (Rob does a super-shot attack at Dude with his pillow gun) (Bagel sneak attacks Rob) (Dude get his pillow gun ready) Dude: Say hellur to my little friend, Asshooooole. (Dude does a tripple sauce attack (tripple sauce: where you shoot everyone in pillow gun at once) on Bagel, Rob, & Chrome) Dude: NNN-NNN-NNNNNNOICE! (Chrome shoots Dude) Chrome: I am the champ-- (Dude, Bagel, & Rob do a team-up super-shot at Chrome) Chrome: AAAAAHHHH! (Screen cuts to Rob & Bagel leaving Dude's house) Dude: Bye, guys. Bagel & Rob: Bye. Dude: Wow Chrome, I can't believe you didn't throw up after drinking coffee with syrup. Chrome: Yeah. Dude: Well, congrats, man. Dude: Here's 10 bucks, it's all my mom gave me. (Chrome takes the 10-dollar bill) Chrome: Thank You, Dude. (Chrome throws up in Dude's face) Chrome: See ya. Dude: Bye. The End. ©2014 by Dude2000. Category:Blog posts Category:Dudeshow